


The Path We Choose

by driftweed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: "First kiss", "implied cheating", Angst?, F/M, altered timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-04-16 07:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14159433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftweed/pseuds/driftweed
Summary: Jack loves you but he can't be with you.





	The Path We Choose

It was a cloudy day. The wind was ruffling your hair but you enjoyed the feeling of it on your skin. You couldn’t see the sun anymore, so you closed your eyes imagining it was still there.

At the time, you were sitting on a bench outside some motel in Seattle. You just needed to calm down since the boys wouldn’t stop bickering. It all started when Sam had the idea of brining Jack with you on a hunting trip. You agreed, not wanting the boy to be alone, but Dean didn’t like it, not even a bit. He still saw Jack as the reason Castiel was dead and their mother disappeared.

Dean was your boyfriend, you should be there for him, and God knew you tried, but he just shut down, pushing you away. However, you wouldn’t let him treat the young boy as a monster, when he was the purest soul you have ever met.

You needed a drink, but weren’t about to go back to the room. You weren’t in the mood of seeing Dean yet.

Your thoughts were interrupted when a door opened, and a tall shadow started walking towards you. You knew it was Jack, so you needn’t worry, but you looked up as soon as he arrived.

“Hey, honey, what happened?” You gave him a warm smile, petting the empty space beside you, suggesting him to accompany you.

He was a handsome young man you got attached to very easily. Why wouldn’t you? He was a really good boy, even if Dean didn’t think so.

“Dean told me he would kill me.” Even if he seemed calmed outside, the way he looked at you showed he was distressed, anxious… and all because of the eldest hunter.

“He said what?” You almost yelled, but when you saw his expression you sighed, reaching out to him. You took his hand in yours and gave a little squeeze, hoping it would do well. “C’mon, sweetie, you can tell me.” Once Dean said you babied Jack too much, that you were treating him like a child. You didn’t consider yourself to be his mother, of course not, but truth is he was like a child and he needed someone taking care of him. You were his friend, someone he could rely on.

“He keeps saying I’m going to become evil. But he doesn’t understand… I don’t want to hurt anyone… it just happened. I was scared…” He leaned on you, looking for comfort. You hugged him and started stroking his hair.

“I know, Jack. Dean knows too… he’s just mad. But he doesn’t have the right to treat you like that. You are good, baby. Your mother would be very proud of you.” When you mentioned his mother he tensed up a bit, and you wondered how you would help him.

Castiel was gone. His mother was gone, too. You could say you already loved the boy… but deep down you knew you didn’t have a role in his life. You could try to guide him but he would choose his own path sooner or later.

He remained silent after that and you noticed he didn’t want to talk about it anymore. As much as talking to you helped him, he knew you couldn’t do anything more.

“What about we order a pizza and catch up on Bugs Bunny?” You got up from the bench, still holding his hand. “We can leave the boys handle those vamps.” He smiled at that and nodded enthusiastically, wanting to spend time with you. He didn’t understand his feelings yet, and it was normal considering he was born just a couple of weeks ago. He just knew he ached for you to be near him; he wanted to protect you and make you happy. Maybe it was because you were the only one that treated him like a normal human being, even if you both were aware that he was far from it. “C’mon, we’ll be in my room. Dean sure as hell is going to sleep with Sam tonight.”

As soon as you got up, the younger Winchester made an appearance. His expression was calm and his eyes held pity. You didn’t know if it was for you, for Jack, for Dean or for himself. You didn’t care, either.

“Hey, do you think you can take care of the nest? I’m staying out of this today. Jack needs me.” The boy was still sitting in the bench while Sam and you talked a few feet away from him. Of course he could. There weren’t many vampires. And considering all they’ve fought against this was the easiest job to do.

Sam nodded. “Is he okay? Dean can be a dick sometimes.” He said with a sympathetic voice and you laughed humorlessly.

“Sometimes? He’s a dick. Always.” You shook your head and your heart clenched when you saw Dean exiting the room, walking towards you. Maybe your next decision was a little childish, but you didn’t feel like talking to him.

“Babe, can we talk?” His voice was soothing and you felt yourself melting, but you wouldn’t have any of it.

“No. I need a little space right now.” With that said, you took Jack’s hand in yours and guided him towards your room.

Dean understood then that he would have to share the room with his brother once again. He sighed, without noticing how Jack’s touch became more intimate and how your heart skipped a beat when he intertwined your fingers. The last thing was noticed by the Devil’s son, tough.

***

It was well past midnight when you woke up startled. You knew that it was a nightmare that caused it, but you couldn’t remember a single thing about it. Turning your head, you saw Dean sleeping on your right. You were a little confused about your whereabouts and you hugged him tight, looking for some kind of comfort. But it wasn’t until _Dean_ talked that you remembered you were in Seattle and that Dean wasn’t in your bed. In fact, it was Jack.

“Y/N?” He asked groggily. You see, he didn’t sleep much, but he was still half human and your body heat made him feel safe and at ease. He felt like he could sleep soundly, without worrying about anything. The both of you fell asleep on each other after watching some reruns of Bugs Bunny and Friends.

“Sorry, Jack. I thought you were…” your voice died down before you finished you sentence but he did it for you.

“Dean.” He simply stated. You sighed and the TV blinded you for a second. It was still on, and some black and white movie was playing. You decided you wouldn’t turn it off yet.

“Yes.” Then you got up from bed and walked towards the windows to see if the boys arrived yet. The Impala was there, so you let out the breath you have been holding for a few seconds. However, the uneasiness didn’t disappear.

“Are you okay?” Jack was beside you now and it startled you too. It was like you felt a constant chill and couldn’t get rid of it. The TV illuminated the room but only slightly, so from your position it was hard to see the boy clearly.

“Yeah, yeah.” You zoned out for a little bit. “I just… I had a nightmare. But I can’t remember any of it. I don’t think I can go back to sleep.”

“Do you want to talk?” Jack didn’t know what he was implying, or if it would help at all, but you always asked him that when he was feeling down and it improved his mood.

“Actually, yes. Let’s go back to bed.” This time it was Jack who took your hand in his and you felt that stupid flip flop your stomach did again. What was happening to you? You suddenly felt small and nervous and hoped for Jack not to notice it. He did, nonetheless, but said nothing about it.

Once in bed, you talked about everything. About the first time you rode a bike, or how your parents made you attend singing classes, or the first kiss or the first boy you loved. You couldn’t stop thinking about Dean, and felt guilty for something that didn’t even happen yet. Jack listened to all carefully and would throw some questions at you.

“Can I ask you something?” He would say, waiting patiently for your reply. When you nodded your head, with eyes still closed, he took a breath and said. “How does loving someone feel? How do you know you are in love with someone?”

You kept your eyes closed but finally opened them. Your faces were separated by mere inches and you thought about your answer carefully.

“It’s hard to explain. Everyone is very different and they might feel different too, but for me… it’s wanting to be with that person, caring about them profusely… wanting to protect them. You feel happy when you’re with them, like you could do anything with them by your side. And there are physical symptoms too. With Dean I would feel my stomach flutter every time I saw him and my heart ache when he was away from me. Of course, we’ve been together for a long time and the… symptoms aren’t really the same anymore. But I still love him, I want him to be happy. But he’s such an asshole. He won’t let me in, you know?” You looked and Jack and he nodded, but you weren’t sure if he did understand. “He keeps pushing me away, and it’s being hard for me to love him when he just won’t let me.”

“So you can fall out love with someone?” He asked with innocent big eyes and you chuckled.

“Yeah, I guess you can.”

“But you still love Dean?”

“Of course I do. And it will always be that way.” You gave him a small smile and closed your eyes again, thinking about your boyfriend. Dean was difficult, but you would always be by his side.

You remained in silence for a long time before Jack talked again. You were slowly falling asleep, but you heard him call your name.

“Hmm?” Was your only response.

“I think I’m in love with you. And I think you’re falling in love with me, too.” His voice was just a whisper, and he took so long to answer, that you could barely hear him anymore due to your semi unconscious state “I feel it, you know? I hear your heart skipping a beat every time I touch you, and I want to be with you, protect you. When I’m not with you, my heart aches, and when I’m near you my stomach flutters. I know you love Dean, but I love you too.”

Jack left a little kiss on your lips before getting up from bed. You smiled in your sleep, mumbling something he couldn’t make out. He decided it was for the best for him to disappear, it was safer for the Winchesters and for you. He would do some good. He would find Mary, he would find a way to get Castiel back… and he would make Dean like him.

“I’ll be back for you, don’t worry.”

You heard Jack saying that but you were so tired that you thought it was just a dream.

Jack got out of the room without making any sound and felt the fresh air hit him on the face. It was ruffling his air, but he didn’t care, because he enjoyed the feeling of it on his skin. The sun was rising up in the sky and the city was getting louder. He closed his eyes and disappeared.


End file.
